Field office
Field Offices 'are a type of cog building in Toontown. They are currently only for Movers & Shakers. Depending on which neighborhood the field office is in, the cogs are higher levels, and the SOS card rewards are different. Description Field Offices are cog buildings that were released in February 2011. They were created for Movers & Shakers, because they were the best cog in the mega Sellbot invasions. These invasions started because the Senior VP was still angry about what the doodles did to Sellbot HQ. (see: Operation: Storm Sellbot) Procedures There are two floors in a field office: 'Mover Maze There are several water coolers scattered around the map. If you touch one, you will automatically fill up a water balloon. You can throw this water balloon at a cog. If thrown at a big cog (Movers & Shakers), it will first turn red and then explode after a second hit. Your goal is to destroy all the big cogs. If thrown at a smaller cog (Cold Callers and Name Droppers), the cog gets destroyed and drops jokes. When toons collect jokes, they get extra laff points in the elevator to the next floor. Watch out though! If a cog touches you, you will lose laff points. The amount that you lose depends on the difficulty of the neighborhood. A big cog in Donald's Dreamland can take away 30 laff points! Also, if you happen to get hit by a falling object, you will not get hurt, but you will lose your water balloon if you are currently carrying one. There is a time limit, so you have to finish this floor fast. Once all the cogs are defeated, you will have a minute to get into the open elevator. Should you not make it within the alloted time of 60 seconds, you will be sent directly to the elevator and lose 20 laff points. After getting into the elevator, you will get a toon-up depending on the amount of jokes that you picked up and how fast you got into the elevator. Then you will procede to the executive suite. 'Executive Suite' ' ' The executive suite is the top floor of a field office. Here, you will fight a short cog battle to rescue the caged toon. The cogs are usually high levels. Sometimes, you will only have one group of cogs, and at other times, you will have more coming inside from the elevator. Plan your strategy like you would do so in a cog building. After defeating all the cogs, the cage will fall and open, and the shop keeper will walk out and give you an SOS card. Then you will have successfully defeated the field office and will exit the building. Notes *Schell Games helped Disney make field offices. **They are the same company who helped Disney make Goofy Speedway. 330px|right SOS Toons Field Office SOS toons range from no stars to two stars. These SOS cards are rewarded by the shop keeper of the toon building. Toon-up: Phil Bettur (no stars) (Royal Blue Monkey) Gag: 10 Laff Bamboo Cane Pun of Feel Better. Emma Phatic* (Royal Blue Bear) Gag: 20 Laff Bamboo Cane, Pun of Emphatic GiggleMesh** (Cream Bear) Gag: 30 Laff Bamboo Cane, Pun of Gilgamesh NOTE: The Toon-up will be divided upon the group. Lure: Des Traction (no stars) (Aqua Duck) Gag: 1 round Small Magnet, Pun of Distraction. Dee Version* (Pink Mouse) Gag: 1 round Small Magnet, Pun of Diversion. Bo Nanapeel** (Orange Monkey) Gag: 2 rounds Small Magnet, Pun of Banana Peel. Sound: Bea Sharpe (no stars) (Sea Green Monkey) Gag: 10 HP Whistle, Pun of B Sharp Otto Toon* (Citrine Bear) Gag: 20 HP Aoogah, Pun of Autotune Al Capella** (Bright Red Pig) Gag: 30 HP Elephant Trunk, Pun of Acapella Drop: Anne Ville (no stars) (Lime Green Pig) Gag: 20 HP Sandbag, Pun of Anvil. Bud Erfingerz* (Coral Horse) Gag: 35 HP Anvil, Pun of Butterfingers J.S. Bark** (Sienna Dog) Gag: 50 HP Big Weight, Pun of J.S. Bach Trivia *If the timer reaches 60 seconds, the music will change to "Cog-tastophe!" *Mover & Shaker Field Offices are technically Sellbot Cog Buildings, but they do not count towards any Toontasks for Sellbot buildings or cog buildings. **They do not count as Sellbot buildings or cog buildings, but they do count for "Help a new toon defeat a cog building" Toontasks. *The hardest field offices are in Donald's Dreamland, and sometimes have a lot of cogs ranging from level 1 to level 12. *You start with four minutes, or 240 seconds, on the timer in the upper right corner. If this timer runs out and you haven't defeated all four Movers & Shakers, you lose and are kicked back to the street with one laff point left. If you defeat all four, the exit opens and the timer switches to a 60 second countdown - this is how long you have to reach the exit. *The faster you reach the exit, the bigger toon-up you are rewarded with, but if you don't reach the exit in 60 seconds, you will be automatically teleported to the elevator and lose laff points. *When there is a Sellbot on a street that is one level higher than that street's Cog level limit, this Cog will take over a toon building to make a field office. *It is rumored that the process of Sellbots (doodles and Operation: Storm Sellbot) will be the same for Cashbots, Lawbots, and Bossbots as well. *No matter what neighborhood you're in, there will be always Cold Callers, Name Droppers, and Mover & Shakers. *Like cog buildings, field offices are extremely rare in Toontown Central. References #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/field-offices﻿ 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRPg2Gomp8I&feature=related Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog Buildings Category:Mini Bosses Category:Rewards Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog Buildings Category:Mini Bosses Category:Rewards Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog Buildings Category:Mini Bosses Category:Rewards Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog Buildings Category:Mini Bosses Category:Rewards